


Butterflies

by jolie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Modern AU, Pointless fluff, kissys and cuddles, may seem a bit out of character but this is an au so obvi its going to be a bit ooc, mikaani, mikaannie, short im sorrry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bad breath and butterflies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

"That's attractive" I whispered, sarcasm tracing over my words, to a half sleeping Mikasa. Her dark eyes danced in drowsiness, fixing themselves toward my direction. A thin trail of slobber stretched from one corner of her mouth, leaving a temporary stain on the pillow; her hair lay askew, sticking to her jawline and forehead. Her eyes were glazed from an early morning wake, which were still fluttering in drowsiness just to look at me.

Although, I really shouldn't be one to talk of appearance in these early hours; my shaggy hair more likely to be flattened to one side, dark circles pounding into my lower eyelids, my shirt pushed up from chronic tossing and turning in the night.

Taking advantage of her early morning grogginess I curled myself into her chest, pushing my knees up so they rested between our bellies. I moved my head to rest on her pillow, now sharing her warm breath. "Wake up" I groaned, reaching from under our red knit blanket, stretching a bit in our squashed cuddle, with the intent to slap her lightly on the cheek, instead producing a hard smack, jolting her eyes awake, and startling her head up. She briskly wiped the saliva from her mouth, slowly setting her head back in place.

Given another second to consider her rude morning wake up, she gave me a hard look of disapproval. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when my morning breath wafted to her. "Annie, your breath stinks --" she heavily whining as she unhooked her hands from underneath our shared pillow, struggling to find the room to push my body off. "Don't breath on me." She was actually succeeding in pushing me away.

"No", I chuckled quietly, resisting her forceful hands. We began to bicker and rustle for a while until I had decided to end the squabble, entangling my arms between hers, grabbing the collar of her baggy t shirt, and pushing my head upwards, roughly pecking the edge of her mouth.

We froze in our current position until I saw her mouth curl into a small smile, before immediately turning downward, the rest of her face following into a slight grimace, which was failing into yet another smile. I would have gotten a good kiss in if she hadn't been pushing against me, but I'd decided it was better than nothing. 

"Annie--" she started, "It's too early for this"

"Probably", I gave her a shy smile, feeling my tummy divide into small butterflies. Even with all the kisses we shared, sometimes my embarrassment had a good hold on me. I made playful eye contact with her before she slid herself into me, digging into the bend of my neck and flowing it with a river of tiny kisses and giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> //wow i dont really know how much i ship this but, oh well, i dont mind it one bit! hehehehe~~ 
> 
> i know everything i write is really short, im sorry, i hope the content of it makes up for that tho!! i think this is my first time writing even a tiny smooch/kiss too ahah! 
> 
> anywho, hope you liked~


End file.
